


‘Bring Your Gangfriend To Work’ Day

by yayalovesyou



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayalovesyou/pseuds/yayalovesyou
Summary: “You can’t tell people you’re my business partner.”“So what do you wanna call us then?” Rio asked, an eyebrow raised. “Lovers?”*A story in which Rio enjoys teasing Beth and making her squirm.





	‘Bring Your Gangfriend To Work’ Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the season 2 promo interaction between Beth and Rio. Originally posted on Tumblr before being uploaded here.

Beth Boland was quickly learning that running a business was harder than it looked. But she was managing it quite well.

 

With her (soon to be ex-husband) Dean laid up, now nursing his injury at his parents’ house, Beth had to step up and take the reins when it came to Boland Motors. They couldn’t shut down, not with four kids, a mortgage, and sky high medical bills mounting by the second.

 

But Beth quickly found out that she liked being the boss, and the employees liked her as well. She was good with people, charming and could sell ice to an Eskimo. It also didn’t hurt that the men who came in to buy cars were completely mesmerized by her big blue eyes and ridiculously ample assets.

 

Noticing that there could be more done to drive up sales, Beth decided to shoot a small commercial that could air locally around Detroit. She made Dean pull the commercial with this ex-concubine as soon as she found out about their little affair, and it was time for a new one.

 

Boland Motors was really buzzing with energy on this particular morning. The employees were all running around, excitedly primping in hopes of getting on camera, the camera crew and director were setting up, and Beth felt like a chicken with its head cut off.

 

“Katherine,” Beth called out to Dean’s (now hers) new assistant. She was an older woman, retired and with grandchildren who only worked to starve off boredom. “Katherine, can I get some coffee, please?”

 

“What’d I tell you about drinking so much coffee, sweetheart? Coming down from all that caffeine can be a real bitch.”

 

Beth tensed and instantly relaxed as soon as she recognized the voice. Rio. She turned around and there he was, smirking at her.

 

“What are you doing here?” Beth asked, looking around. Thankfully the lot was so full of activity, no one even noticed them.

 

Rio shrugged and scratched the side of his jaw. “Just wanted to drop in, check on my investment of course. I’m new to the car game, I wanted to see it in action.”

 

When Beth took over the dealership, Rio gave Beth an influx of cash, counterfeit of course, to expand and buy more cars. It was a win-win situation for them both. He was able to wash his money, she was able to expand the business.

 

“Well, you’ve seen it and now you can go.”

 

“Oh Beth dear!” Beth looked up and saw Katherine walking towards them. “I see Mr. Rio found you with you difficulty.”

 

Rio looked down at the little old lady, flashing her a blinding smile. Even 69 year old women weren’t immune to his charm. “I’d find her in a crowd of one million.”

 

Beth hated how smooth he was. He could charm the panties off of a corpse. “Yes, he found me, but remember I told you we weren’t doing business today and it’s a closed set for the commercial.”

 

“But Rio said he was your business partner,” Katherine replied. “So, I guess he has the right to be here.”

 

Beth’s eyes left the older woman and cut towards Rio with a harsh glare. “Oh did he now?”

 

Rio snaked a hand around Beth’s waist and he pulled her in, flush against his side. “It’s a relatively new partnership.”

 

Beth was finding it increasingly difficult to remain calm, being pressed against Rio like this. He was warm, incredibly warm and he smelled really good. “Yeah, we haven’t worked out all of the logistics yet. I wouldn’t even call it a partnership.”

 

Rio frowned, feigning being upset. He pressed his hand firmer into her waist, his thumb gently stroking the skin of her lower back. Beth had to bite down on her tongue in order to stay silent. “I thought we very clearly sealed the deal last night. But I guess you’re right. Details need to be hammered out, papers need to be notarized, my lawyer talks to your lawyer.” He focused back on Katherine, his hand never once leaving Beth’s side. “You know, all the boring little things.”

 

Katherine nodded, completely wrapped up in Rio’s words. “Oh, of course. Nothing is set in stone until contracts are signed, I get it.”

 

Beth cleared her throat awkwardly and released herself from Rio’s grasp. She needed to put some space between them in order for her brain to function properly.

 

“Katherine, can you please get me a cup of coffee?” Beth asked.

 

“Actually she’ll take tea,” Rio said, the corner of his mouth lifting up in a teasing smile. “Unsweetened green tea if you guys have any.”

 

“Coffee,” Beth repeated. “Black, four sugars.”

 

“Coming right up, Missus Boland.” Katherine scurried off.

 

Once she was gone, Beth turned around and hit Rio in the chest. He didn’t even flinch. It was easy to forget that he was all muscle despite his lean build.

 

“What are you doing?” She hissed.

 

“Tea is better. Less caffeine, high in antioxidants, overall more energy through the day.”

 

“I’m not talking about the freaking tea! You can’t tell people you’re my business partner.”

 

“So what do you wanna call us then?” Rio asked, an eyebrow raised. “Lovers?”

 

Beth’s cheeks flushed and she could practically feel them turning beet red. “My office. Now!”

 

Beth walked through the car dealership, towards the back where her office was. She could feel Rio’s eyes on her, searing her skin with his intense gaze.

 

Once they made it to her office, Beth shut the door and closed the blinds. “Are you insane? You can’t just come here, touching me and making innuendos all willy-nilly!”

 

Rio didn’t reply. He just took a step forward, grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers. It all happened so fast, Beth barely had time to realize what was going on. But she quickly adjusted and kissed him back with just as much force, grabbing hold of his shirt to pull him closer.

 

Rio broke the kiss and latched onto Beth’s neck, earning a moan of appreciation.

 

“Is this what you came here for? An afternoon quickie?”

 

Rio stopped his ministrations and looked up at Beth, his long lashes perfectly framing his eyes. “I really did come to see you in action. I wanted to see Elizabeth the boss.”

 

“Well you’ve distracted me. And you need to be careful, telling people we work together. You might’ve been able to charm my elderly secretary, but you might not be so lucky next time.”

 

“You handled it well. I like seeing you think under pressure, darling.”

 

“Why do you insist on putting me under such pressuring, riling me up?”

 

“Because it’s fun,” Rio replied in earnest. He took a finger and ran it along her jaw, stopping at the base of her neck where he could feel her pulse beating erratically. “And when you get all wound up, I like to be the one to help you unwind.”

 

“Well I don’t think it’s all that fun.”

 

Rio didn’t say anything back. He just tugged at her blouse. “You look good in red, Mama.”

 

Beth swatted his hand away, as if he was a little kid trying to take cookies out of the cookie jar. “Stop it!”

 

“Why?” Rio challenged. “It’s nothing I ain’t seen before.”

 

Beth felt her cheeks heat up again. Even the mere mention of anything sexual around this man was enough to make her insides feel like lava. “Because I’m at work! I have a team of people out there waiting for me, and unlike my philandering ex, I like to keep things professional here.”

 

There was a knock at the door before Rio could respond. “Miss Beth?” It was Katherine. “I have your coffee! And they’re ready for you outside.”

 

“Thank you, Katherine! I’ll be out in a minute!” Beth gently nudged Rio away from her, giving herself some space. “You need to go.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“You still coming over tonight?”

 

“Of course. Marcus lost a tooth last night and he wants to show Emma the $50 dollar bill the Tooth Fairy left him.”

 

“$50? Who knew losing teeth was so lucrative these days.”

 

“What can I say? I only carry big bills.” Rio reached out and grabbed Beth’s face again, pulling her into one more kiss. “Now go out there and be the boss. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Beth turned around and smoothed out her blouse and pencil skirt. She couldn’t look unkempt and flustered after walking out of her office with an attractive man.

 

“You look fine,” Rio insisted. “Beautiful.”

 

“Uh-huh. Bye, Rio.” Beth opened the door so he could leave. He took the hint and started towards the door, but not before bringing a hand up and smacking Beth on her ass. She yelped loudly and looked around. The sound was so loud, surely someone heard that, right?

 

“See you tonight, Elizabeth.”

 

He sauntered out of the office before she even had a chance to react.

 

That was it. She was going to kill him.


End file.
